Whisper To Me
by Murphy22
Summary: Ned is now in college and his life has become very dull since he doesn't help Melinda with ghost anymore, but that's all about to change.
1. Chapter 1

It was Ned's third year in college. He had of course, already be acquainted with the idea of ghosts, but no he is going to get in deep. It had been over a year since Ned had talked to Melinda. She was busy with Jim and Aiden. Things had started to quiet down for her. Of course, there was an occasional ghost or two, but not as many as before. Ned was beginning to be bored with school. It wasn't exciting anymore. The only time he had fun was helping ghosts, but he couldn't do it on his own. He went on day by day as normal until one day it all changed.

It was January 7th when things started to go wrong. Ned was on his way to class when he ran into Sam, a girl he met in his history class. Sam had curly brown hair with the bluest eyes you had ever seen. She insisted they chat over a cup of coffee tomorrow. She wanted to know his theories on what had happened to the American settlers at Roanoke, and what he thought Croatoan actually meant. Sam was a history major so all of these things fascinated her. Ned was more interesting to hanging out with her than the subject matter of their conversation but it was his in. He accepted and set his future in motion. It's strange how minute details can change your life forever. Finally he got to his class. He didn't pay much attention to the lesson. He was too focused on Sam. He had liked her from the first day that they met. He would finally get his shot with her.

The next day Ned was eager to see Sam. He had dreamt about her all night. He couldn't get his mind off of her. He quickly made his way to the coffee shop where she was waiting just as eager as him. Turns out she wasn't just interested in the Roanoke colony. They started talking about history to break the ice. Ned told her his theories. Ned thought the people could have died of a sickness, they could have been kidnapped by a neighboring Indian tribe called Croatoan and that's where you get Indians with blonde hair, or maybe they were moving to a new location called Croatoan. Ned said that it was just one of life's mysteries that may never be solved. Now this all may sound a little boring, but to Sam it was fascinating. She could rarely find a guy that was interested in her and could keep up with her in an intelligent conversation. Then they started to talk more about personal things now that they were more comfortable with each other. Of course, Ned left out the ghost stuff. The last thing he needed was to scare her off. They talked until their coffee was cold. He asked if she wanted him to walk her to her dorm and she accepted.

They started the long walk back to the campus. It was a dark night. Ned decided to take a short cut down the alley. Sam was unsure about it but, Ned said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She grabbed his arm. They began the walk down the terrifying alley. When they got half way through a man came up asking for money. The man obviously looked starved and his clothes were ragged and torn and looked way too big for the man. Ned apologized and told the desperate man he had no money to give him. The scared man pulled out a gun and yelled, "Give me your money or I'll shoo…shoo…shoot you!" Ned motioned for Sam to stand behind him. Ned tried to calm the man down and convince him to put the gun down.

Suddenly there was a noise. It scared the gunman and he looked towards where the noise was coming from. Ned, trying to save Sam, started to wrestle the man for the gun. Ned yelled for Sam to run as fast as she could. Then BANG a shot was fired. Sam stopped in her tracks to see what happened. Scared out of her mind, she turned her head. There stood the gunman with the gun pointed at her. Ned was on the floor in a pool of blood. She was frozen in fear. Finally she screamed in terror at the sight of Ned. BANG another shot was fired. The man ran away after he saw what he had done. Someone must have heard the shots because the sound of an ambulance was heard from the distance.

Delia was immediately called to the hospital. She quickly called Melinda to drive her there. She was experiencing her worst nightmare. Melinda was speeding down the highway. She didn't want her next "client" to be Ned. They finally got to the hospital. Now they must do one of the hardest thing ever…wait. They had been waiting for hours when the doctor walked over to Delia and said," Ms. Banks?"

Delia replied, "Yes?"

"Your son just got out of surgery. He's a lucky man. Any farther over and the bullet would have pierced his heart, but…"

"But what?"

"He did flat line."

Delia started to tear up.

"What?"

"But he is okay…you can see him if you want."

"Thank you."

After an hour or so it was Melinda's turn to visit. She walked in there relieved he was not a ghost. She started crying. Ned asked, "What's wrong?"

She answered," I was afraid you were going to die."

She squeezed him tightly.

"Okay that's enough remember I just had surgery."

"Right."

She let go. Then Sam suddenly walked in.

Ned excitedly said, "Sam! You're okay?"

She replied," Yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"I've been better. Oh…Melinda this is my friend, Sam. She was with me tonight."

Melinda said," It's nice to meet you."

"Sam replied," You too."

"Well I'm going to leave you and Sam alone for a while."

Melinda was curious about Sam, so she went to talk to the doctor.

She asked," Excuse me doctor, but how is Sam, the girl that came in with Ned?"

The doctor's face became grave and he said," I'm sorry but she died."


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda's face became pale white when she heard the news about Sam. If the doctor was right and she was dead that means she would be a ghost, but that doesn't explain why Ned could see her. She didn't understand how this could be possible. Then she remembered Eli. He had a near death experience and he was able to well hear ghost. The doctor did say that Ned flat lined. Could it be possible that Ned could now see ghosts as well? This would change his life forever. Before he knew about them, but it's much different when you can see it. He had the advantage of being able to ignore them now he had no choice. He was going to be a ghost whisperer like Melinda. Then she realized this wasn't going to be the worst part. The worst part would be that she has to tell him that Sam is a ghost, and he has to help her move on. Melinda could tell that Ned was interested in her, so this made it that much harder. She wished there was another way or a way to reverse it, but she knew that he would have to do it. Now she had to figure out how to tell him, and how to make him believe her.

Ned was in the hospital bed talking to Sam. He was so worried about her. He was afraid that she had been shot as well, but there was not a scratch on her. She looked perfect as always. Ned didn't think about it much. He was just glad that she was okay. She was unaware that anything had happened to her. She said that it was all a blur to her. She only remembered that Ned had saved her life. They looked into each other's eyes. They had both waited for this moment. She thought it would happen outside of her dorm room, but what better way is there to repay the guy that saved your life. She leaned in closer to him. He leaned in as well. The moment was now. Their lips were just inches apart. It was now or never. Sadly it would be never because Melinda ran into the room gasping for air. Both Ned and Sam separated quickly. They were embarrassed that Melinda had walked in, but she didn't notice anything. When Melinda caught her breath she asked Sam could she speak to Ned alone. Sam nodded and walked out the door. Ned's face was red with embarrassment. He thought she was going to give him some crazy speech about girls. She gave him this look of pure concern. Ned was startled by this look and he quickly sat up because he thought something was seriously wrong. Ned asked," Is there something wrong?"

Melinda replied," Yes, Ned, I have to tell you something although I would rather not."

"Well what is it?"

"Ned when you were in surgery you flat lined."

"Okay, but they brought me back, so everything is okay."

"No I mean do you remember what happened with Eli?"

"Yeah he could hear ghost…oh you think that I'm becoming a ghost whisper."

Ned chuckled at the thought.

"I don't think I know, Ned."

"How do you know?"

Ned was still smiling from the thought that he could see ghost.

"I'm sorry, but Sam is dead. I asked the doctor how she was and he told me."

Ned's smile went away as fast as it came.

"It can't be true."

Ned realized that it made sense. He had had a near death experience. It was a high possibility that he had become a ghost whisperer. When he was younger he would have loved for this to happen. He always wanted to be more involved with it, but he had just started to have a life. He didn't want it to happen this way. Sam was dead. She was his first ghost. How was he going to deal with this? Then he realized that Sam didn't know she was dead. I mean how could she? She wouldn't have acted the way she did if she knew. He thought he heard a second gunshot. How was he going to tell her? He was confused about everything. His life had become extremely more complicated. One thing was for sure he had to tell her. Melinda decided to leave him to his thoughts. She knew he would do the right thing in the end. Now she would have to do another hard thing. She had to tell Ned's mom. How do you tell someone their son is a ghost whisperer?

Delia was on her way to Ned's room when Melinda had found her. She told Delia it was probably a good idea to give him some space right now. She convinced her to come with her and get some coffee. They sat down at the cafeteria. Melinda took a deep breath. Delia had realized something was wrong. She had a concerned look on her face. She was afraid that something worse had happened. Melinda told her the long story of what had happened. Delia just sat there speechless. What could she really say? Her best friend was a ghost whisperer, so she knew Ned wouldn't be alone in this, but because her friend was a ghost whisperer she knew how alone he would feel and how hard it would be on him. Her son was not dead. She could be thankful for that, but she had to worry about the life he would live now, and the girl whose life he was trying to save was now dead. He had failed. She worried for him more now. She wanted nothing more than to go be with her son, but Melinda convinced her that he needed to figure this out on his own. She knew that Melinda was right, but he was his mother of course she wanted to make the pain go away and make everything better, but there was nothing she could do.

Sam came back to Ned's room. She looked at him like nothing had changed, but only he knew that everything had changed. How was he going to tell her she was a ghost? How would her tell her that if he wouldn't have gone down that alley she would still be alive? It was all his fault. That was what he never told his mom or Delia. They all thought he was a hero, but he knew he wasn't. He was a silly boy with a crush that wanted to get back to her dorm quickly to get the kiss he had waited on for what felt like forever. He was selfish. Because of him she would never experience anything again. He had ruined her life. It was almost more than he could bear. The only thing he could do now was tell her the truth and help her to move on. She saw the shame in his eyes. She felt that it was out of place in this situation. She was full of happiness and butterflies. She had never felt better in her life, but he could have never looked worse. Her happy face turned into a look of concern. A few moments passed and he finally worked up the courage, and he said," Sam, I'm sorry. I should have never gone out with you. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears.

She replied." What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"You don't remember, but in the alley after I was shot the man shot you as well."

"What?"

Tears formed in his eyes as well.

"Sam, you're dead."

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She was so confused. Ned stared down at her shirt. Sam followed his gaze. She was now covered in blood. There was a bullet hole in her chest. There was no denying that she was dead. These thoughts overwhelmed her and she started to cry uncontrollably. She reached out for Ned, but he just slipped through her fingers. This made her cry even more. Her sadness began to change into rage. She was so confused. She had her whole life ahead of her. What was she going to do now? She didn't blame Ned though. How could she blame the guy that tried to save her life, and wanted to be with her more than he could bear? She could never touch him. She will never kiss him. She became blinded by her rage and Ned's room started to shake. The lights were flickering on and off. He knew something was wrong. Then she was gone!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Ned had last seen Sam. He wasn't sure if she had moved on or not. Last time he saw her she had all the signs of a malevolent spirit. He tried to find her. He had staked out the hospital and her grave, but she never showed up to either one. Was she trying to avoid him? He understood why though. He wouldn't want to see someone who was the reason he was killed either. Ned figured there was nothing he could do except wait until she showed herself. He was out of the hospital, but he still had a nasty scar. He wanted to go back to school. He thought anything normal would be amazing right now. Melinda and his mother thought he should take more time off to adjust to his current situation. He understood why they were worried, but it was his life and he was going to go to school.

Ned walked to his history class. He walked through the door and people were staring at him. Then it hit him. This was where he met Sam. They had sat in the same two seats in the back row. He glanced to the back. His spot was still open, but someone was in hers. His heart sank a little. It was another girl about the same age as him. Unlike Sam her hair was long and straight. She had the most beautiful red hair with the greenest eyes. She had on blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a purple long sleeve under shirt. She was definitely the complete opposite of Sam. Although it pained Ned to sit so close to Sam's old desk, he thought it would hurt him even more if he didn't. He sat down next to this girl. He figured she must have been new because he had never seen her before. She turned around and smiled at him. She waved hello showing her black painted fingernails. Ned thought she was actually quite pretty, but he was still so in love with Sam. He decided it wouldn't hurt to be friends and maybe social interactions would help him to get over her. He introduced himself. She replied," Hi, I'm Jocelyn." That was all she said, and the class began. Jocelyn turned back around and gave a farewell wave.

The class was over and Ned walked out. He started to notice somebody was following him. He turned around and Jocelyn was trying to catch up to him. He stopped walking and waited on her. She gave a thankful nod and said," Hey. You walk really fast."

Ned responded," Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"So…are you a history major?"

They started to walk together.

"No. Not really."

"Then what are you?"

"Undecided."

"Well I'm majoring in marine biology."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"Thanks. Hey do you maybe want to get some coffee?"

Ned stopped in his tracks. Coffee is how all this started. Suddenly Sam appeared behind Jocelyn. She looked revoltingly sick. Her body looked like it was decaying. He felt frozen in fear. Sam was giving Jocelyn a wicked stair. She had come back. Was she protective of him or did she not want another girl to share her fate? He ran off without a word to Jocelyn. He left her there standing alone and confused. She was not really alone though. Sam had latched herself on to Jocelyn.


	4. Chapter 4

Ned ran all the way to his apartment that was nearby campus. As soon as he walked through the door. He realized what he had done. He left Sam with Jocelyn. What was Sam doing? He was really freaking out now. He thought he could handle this, but maybe this was just all too much for him. He really hoped that this would fade away. He didn't know if he could handle this permanently. How could he be such a wuss? He left Jocelyn there unprotected, and she would probably never speak to him again. He blew whatever friendship they could have had together. He would have to fix this. He wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

Meanwhile Jocelyn, still very confused, walked back to her apartment. What she didn't know was that Sam was trailing right behind her. Jocelyn sat down at her dinner table and started working on her homework. She was a little distracted with all of the weird things that were going on with Ned. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on with him. She had heard rumors about his accident. Apparently he attempted to save a girl, but she died. She thought that must be a lot to handle. Maybe he still needed time to work things out. Suddenly a chill came over the room. This was strange to her. She got up and turned the heat up. Then the lights began to flicker. Did she forget to pay the electric bill? Sam was getting out of control. She was fueled with rage. One of the drawers from the kitchen began to slide open. Knives began to levitate in the air. Sam was looking more sick and distraught. The knives were in the perfect direction to stab Jocelyn in the back, and then she and Ned could be together without her interference.

Ned was running around campus to find Jocelyn. He didn't know where she lived so he wasn't entirely sure where to luck. He remembered her saying something about getting coffee. There was a coffee shop nearby. That was his best and only bet. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He asked the cashier did he happen to see Jocelyn or know where she was. Today Ned's luck was changing, for now at least. The man knew Jocelyn from a science class, so he knew where she lived. Ned raced to the address he was given. He had to get there. There was no time to waste. He couldn't even think of the horrible things that could be happening. Most of all he couldn't bear that this was his entire fault.

Jocelyn suddenly turned around realizing she forgot her books on the table. She saw the knives coming right towards her. She ducked out of the way of the first one. The second one was headed straight towards her. The knife soared through the air and hit flesh. The knife had gone through her hand. She screamed in pain. She gathered all her strength and pulled it out. What was going on? She dint understand what was happening. Then Ned cam barging in. He saw Sam staring at Jocelyn. He could tell she was upset that she missed her target. Ned ran over to Jocelyn and stood in front of her. She asked," Ned, what is going on."

Ned exclaimed," My ex-girlfriend is a ghost!"

"What?"

Ned ignored her for now and spoke to Sam.

He said," Sam, you don't have to do this."

Sam replied," Yes I do."

"No you don't. Why would you want to hurt someone? You're not that type of person."

"I am now…that I'm dead. She is in our way. She is the problem."

"No. I'm the problem. I convinced you to walk down the alley. I am the reason you're dead!"

For a second everything seemed still. It was like the calm before the storm. Everything seemed clear to Sam now. The apartment began to shake and in the next second Sam was gone…again. Jocelyn was more confused now than ever. Ned looked at her and took her to the doctor. While in the waiting room he had to figure out how to explain everything to her and convince her that he was not crazy. He had bigger problems though. He wasn't sure that Sam was completely gone. When Melinda described ghosts moving on it sounded much more peaceful. Sam's departion was anything but peaceful. Jocelyn walked out with her hand all bandaged up. Ned invited her to have coffee to explain everything. They sat down and he said," Ok…please keep an open mind. Sam and I went on a date a while ago and we were both shot in an alley. I survived and she didn't. I died and came back so I became a ghost whisperer. I have a friend who is one. Sam didn't know she was a ghost until I told her. When she saw me with you she thought you were stealing me from her so she tried to kill you. Now she could be anywhere. So…go ahead call me crazy."

Jocelyn said astounded," Wow. I think I actually believe you. I mean those knives were floating in the air and I can't think of a better way to explain it. Besides the killer ghost it actually all sounds kind of cool."

Ned replied," I wasn't expecting that, but anyway I have to find Sam. Would you please stay here in public until I can get her to move on?"

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will. I'll come back for you."

Ned raced off to find Sam. He decided to start at his apartment. On his way he thought that maybe it would be a good idea to have someone like Jocelyn around. She did seem really cool about the whole ghost thing. Melinda had friends to help her, so why couldn't he. He had made it to his apartment. Everything seemed okay, but appearances were deceiving. The lights began to flicker and the place began to shake more violently than ever before. Sam appeared in from of Ned. She looked like she was heartbroken. Sam yelled," You killed me!" A screech so loud that it could break glass came from her mouth. He covered his ears from the high pitch scream. The screaming ended.

Ned said," Sam I know you're upset. I wish I had never taken you down that alley. I wish we could have gotten to your place and have the kiss I had waited for the whole night. I know you wanted that to. I wish I could give you that, but I can't. All I can do now is help you pass on. Sam…I'll miss you so much. I would have loved to love you."

Those words flooded over Sam. She had never heard that before. Her appearance turned back to how magnificent she looked that night before the tragedy. She smiled at him. She was no longer mad. She knew what he said was true and now it was his turn to live. Her heart was filled with joy. She began to fade away in a bright white light. She was gone, but to a better place this time. Maybe Ned could do this.


End file.
